


it has to be you

by litttlewolf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hhhh this was rushed so badly, jinhwi, yet another cliche love story but enjoy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litttlewolf/pseuds/litttlewolf
Summary: Jinyoung always seems to get on Daehwi's nerves and Daehwi despises him for that, or so he thought. Fighting over seats, books, and spaceㅡ just about everything that they can argue about.But Daehwi could always turn away and ignore Jinyoung but he chose to hang around and bicker, almost as if he wanted the moment to last.





	it has to be you

Jinyoung stands at the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, earphones in his ears and arms crossed over his chest. The music from his earphones are loud, but the bass blasting from the party is still very faintly audible. If it isn’t because he still treasures his hearing, he would’ve maximized the volume and become deaf his entire life.

Besides the fact that he didn’t want to be there, everything else was alright. People minding their own business and him minding his. No more juniors trying to flirt and force him to the dance floor, or offer him a drink, or pull him up the stairs to find an empty room. The earphones trick was working.

 

But he thought wrong.

 

That is when Lee Daehwi comes into the picture. As if he appeared out of nowhere.

“I’m really sorry but that guy over there has been following me around and he’s looking at this direction. Can we pretend like we’re kissing so he could stop bothering me?”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows become heavily knitted at the sudden invasion of space.

The room is poorly lit. It is made dark on purpose with only neon lights hung around to a create a club-like atmosphere. But Jinyoung could see the other person’s lips moving as if he is trying to talk to Jinyoung.

One of Jinyoung's biggest pet peeves is people trying to talk to him while he has his earphones on. He cannot hear them but people just don’t seem to understand. That was the reason why he did in the first place. He is tired of rejecting people over and over again for the same reason.

That is until the spotlight shines past the person’s face and Jinyoung realizes that it was Lee Daehwi. _The_ Lee Daehwi. _His_ Lee Daehwi.

Jinyoung freezes and stares at Daehwi as if he had seen a ghost while Daehwi just keeps on trying to talk to him.

Before he could pull his earphones off, Daehwi, with an uneasy expression on his face, wastes no time and leans in to close the gap in between them, his lips just a few inches away from Jinyoung’s.

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and Daehwi’s are no different from his. Both staring into each others’ enlarged eyes. At that moment, Jinyoung swears he could hear his heart beating, pounding and racing like crazy in his chest. He feels like it was going to explode anytime soon.

His crush is there standing right before him. So close that he could feel Daehwi’s warm breath against his lips.

Jinyoung finally pulls his earphones off but Daehwi wasn't saying anything anymore.

 

“Hey, have you seen Jinyoung?” Minhyun asks around. He is either drunk or just feeling the party too much. Staggering, laughing and hugging everyone he bumps into; Maybe a little bit of both?

Minhyun finds the person he is looking for, only that he wasn’t expecting to find Jinyoung in such a jaw-dropping situation. Minhyun quickly runs up to him, thinking that Jinyoung was given alcohol and was taken advantage of. “Woah, there buddy!” Minhyun grabs on to Daehwi’s shoulder.

Jinyoung finally comes to his senses and Daehwi quickly pulls away, fleeing the scene almost immediately before Minhyun could say anything, or even worse, recognize him.

Jinyoung just stood there as he watches Daehwi disappears into the crowd. He wanted to chase after him, but a small part of Jinyoung was glad that he stayed where he is; saving Daehwi the embarrassment from having to explain himself.

Ever since that day, Jinyoung started seeing Daehwi more often. In the dorms, hallways and even outside of campus. It was as if the incident had triggered something in the universe to cross Daehwi’s path with his. That very incident which has been lingering in Jinyoung’s head for weeks now.

When Jinyoung’s lips almost met with Daehwi’s, something in him sparked. He started viewing some things differently. Now, it takes longer to shower, he doesn’t forget to wear his deodorant, he puts on a lot of perfume, and when he goes out, he thinks of the possibilities that he might bump into Daehwi again.

 

But how was everything from Daehwi's perspective? Did Daehwi's heart thump madly in his chest too? Did it even affect Daehwi one bit?

 

•••

 

 

 

“So are you both together now?” Minhyun asks with a hint of mockery in his voice while he packs his books. His previous roommate had to drop out due to some personal problems and he had no problem accepting freshman Jinyoung in. So they have been roommates for almost two semesters now. And Jinyoung tells Minhyun everything.

The younger boy just sat on his bed, folding his sleeves up with a little smile etched on his lips while he gives Minhyun’s question a thought. “I don’t even know him that well, and I’m sure it wasn’t like he was interested in me or anything.” Jinyoung snickers quietly, recalling the incident at the party.

“The music club kids are handing out fliers today for their upcoming event. You should go and see him.” Minhyun fixes his tie in the mirror before putting on his blazer. “Ask him out."

Albeit having a crush on Daehwi, it was true that Jinyoung barely knows Daehwi. Except for his name and his major, Jinyoung didn’t know anything else. It was like a hopeless crush. But still, it doesn’t make Daehwi a complete stranger to him. They talked during class and argued over the smallest thing where Jinyoung’s mostly the one getting nagged. But every time he sees Daehwi smile, every time they meet eyes, Jinyoung’s heart couldn’t help but tremble.

 

One time, Jinyoung was told off by Daehwi because apparently, he was in Daehwi’s spot, even though they don’t have assigned seats in college. Daehwi just claimed that he had been sitting there all semester and he wasn’t going to budge until Jinyoung moves to another seat. At the end, Jinyoung gave up because Daehwi really did stand by his side until the professor arrived.

What Daehwi didn't know was that Jinyoung knew about it. He purposely took that seat to get Daehwi to talk to him. Boy, did it work.

 

Another time, they met while doing their laundries where Jinyoung was caught moving Daehwi’s clothes out of the dryer. But to his defense, he had been waiting about an hour for someone to clear them out and Daehwi just happened to be someone who is very possessive of his stuff. He doesn’t like anyone putting their hands on his belongings. So it all ended with Daehwi being very sensitive about it, shooting Jinyoung a glare before stomping off with his laundry basket.

What Daehwi also didn't know was that Jinyoung knew how he would always do his laundry at two in the morning because that's when there were little to no people using the dryer. Jinyoung had gathered every piece of clothing laying around in their room, even to such an extent where he collected dirty laundries from his neighbor, just so he could have something to wash and a basket full would give him a reason to stay longer. So he could spend some time with Daehwi.

  

His favorite has got to be when they were fighting over a book in the library. There was only one copy of it and they both needed it at the same time for the same class.

“All the seats in this huge lecture hall and you have to sit right next to me,” Daehwi muttered coldly, never averting his gaze from the professor.

Jinyoung who was sitting next to him let out a light sigh and reached for the book, snatching it away from Daehwi. “We both found the book, but why is it that only you get to use it?”

Daehwi scoffed and tried to take it back from him but Jinyoung was quicker to hold the book out of Daehwi’s reach. They exchanged threats and glares without a care in the world. They didn’t even realize they were disrupting the class and ended up getting dismissed by the professor.

It cost them a few demerits, but Jinyoung was all hums and smiles when he got back to his room. He got to be close with Daehwi and that’s all that mattered.

 

•••

 

Jinyoung sees Daehwi standing by the building entrance, his smile never leaving his face, always genuine as he politely offers the fliers to the students passing by. He takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Daehwi’s direction.

 _What am I going to say? Should I bring up the incident from the party? What if it was a mistake? What if he really dislikes me?_  

All those thoughts ran through his mind, and he’s almost there, he just needs to take the handouts, pull Daehwi aside and talk to him.

But Jinyoung didn’t stop. His body was on a completely different page with his mind, passing by Daehwi like a wind.

“Excuse me?” Daehwi scoffs, offended when Jinyoung acted like he wasn’t there at all because usually, Daehwi would always be the one to look away first everytime they pass by each other.

Jinyoung halts and turns around, giving Daehwi a confused look while he points at himself. “Me?”

He could see Daehwi’s nostrils flaring. Daehwi was obviously upset by the treatment and he watches as the boy stomped his way angrily towards him. 

“I know you don’t like me Bae Jinyoung, but that doesn’t make it okay for you to ignore my existence like that. That was very rude of you!” Daehwi glares up at the taller boy, paper almost crumbled up in his hand. “We really need as many people as we can get to come and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat.”

Jinyoung stood there, baffled by Daehwi’s words. Everything that he had practiced to say left his head just like that. “Daehwi, Iㅡ”

Daehwi slams the paper onto Jinyoung’s chest and turned around. When he did, Jinyoung caught a glimpse of Daehwi’s expression and they weren’t all tense. Daehwi looked sad. His eyes almost looked like they were getting teary.

“Will you go out with me?” Jinyoung blurts out, making Daehwi stop in his track, stunned by the sudden confession. A few people around them heard Jinyoung and there go the gasps and little squeals. “You’ve only scolded me all this time, but I really like you.”

When he said it, it felt like time has stopped for them and Jinyoung could only see Daehwi despite the crowd of students rushing in from the door.

Daehwi looks down at his shoes, his mind busy as he tries to process Jinyoung’s words. He turns around to look at Jinyoung. “What did you say?”

Jinyoung nods a little and steps closer to Daehwi. “I like you, Lee Daehwi. Who cares if we argue all the time. If I have you, I don’t need anything else.”

Daehwi takes a sharp breath and musters all the courage to look up into Bae Jinyoung’s eyes. ”Don’t you hate me?”

To his own surprise, Jinyoung was able to let out a small chuckle in such a nervewracking situation. He felt like it was the most ridiculous question anyone had ever asked him. “Are you kidding? I literally just confessed to you.”

“I like you too, Bae Jinyoung.” Daehwi replies almost immediately but softly, fiddling with his fingers while pressing his lips together. “I’ve always liked you too. I only pushed you away so much because I was embarrassed and I didn’t know what to do about it.”

Upon hearing that, Jinyoung wanted to jump and scream, announce to the whole world how happy and alive Daehwi made him feel, but he kept his composure and pulls Daehwi into a hug, letting out the biggest sigh of relief any man could ever release.

 

And everything was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FOURTH GROUP entry for BANDAE55  
> Prompt #4 Man In A Movie - DAY6
> 
> Writer - Mathilda  
> Designer - Angela  
> Other members - Triny, Cassie
> 
> if you like the story, please vote for us at  
> https://twitter.com/bandae55/status/925378501888303105
> 
> thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
